


Bathing in the Exalted Plains.

by demdrabstho (isalana)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Female Masturbation, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, PWP, Peeping Tom, Pervert, Please let me know if i need to tag non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Solas POV, Solas Smut, as in he watches her without permission, i dont know if to tag non-con, idk - Freeform, it has non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/demdrabstho
Summary: Solas walks to the ancient elvhen baths to bathe in the stream that runs by it. But encounters a bathing Lavellan, which distracts him from his original purpose for going out there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I am not sure if this needs to be tagged as non-con, please let me know and I will change the tagging appropriately.
> 
> Thank you for reading ^.^ <3

Camping in the Exalted Plains, it wasn’t something Solas disliked. But the ruins that laid strewn about, the now Orelsian occupied area, reminded him about all the things he missed when it came to the People’s downfall, something he could have possibly prevented.

Sighing inwardly, he felt the dust and dirt under his lose clothing. Sweat soaking into his clothes, deciding to wash off he followed out to the Elvhen Baths, a recent place they discovered and freed it from a rift. It was nice to see what was, and the amount of memories of this place would be vast, Solas noted this place down to come back to.

Bright red hair, freckles doted on her face. The Inquisitor’s face flashed in his mind, it warmed his cheeks and made him smirk. The way the fade reacts around her was incredible, his short time on this world and he had seen nothing like it. It reminded him so much of home. Her eyes were detailed, the pale blue eyes, with flecks of green within them, he wonders if it was there before the anchor or before. A question he would have to ask her in the future.

He found himself in the entrance, walking down the broken bricks, he heard a splash in the distance, not thinking too much on it he continued. He looked over the ledge to see the sun lie upon something beautiful. It was her.

Her back was to him, but he could see the dimples that lay just above her posterior, the still water covering anything below. The curve of her waist, his groin began to stir. He continued his journey of her body, watching as her she stretched her torso and wash herself down. This was bad, he shouldn’t be here. He was tempted enough already but this could be his undoing. He wants to turn away, to walk away from her. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t help but stare. The scene was as if it came from the fade itself, barely a dream.

He walked quietly down further and hid himself behind a bush, his now mostly hardened length pressing uncomfortably in his pants. He looked up from the bush to see her now turned, her perky breast now facing towards him, he almost groaned aloud seeing them. The areolas just darker than her skin tone, the nipples hardened from the air and the cold water. He couldn’t withhold himself any longer.

Undoing the laces that held his pants, he released his erection. He focused his attention to his now throbbing cock, and slowly began to rub himself. “Fenedhis.” He cursed a quiet as possible. This was not a time to be loud.

She slowly began to walk from the water. In his mind he was begging her to move out of the water, to let him see her. And she does, and he rubs harder, calling her a good girl. She lies on the dry grass and allows the sun to dry her body. She sighs and stretches.

He feels his knob get harder as he feels himself get close. He stops and takes a breath, he didn’t want to cum yet. The one thing he tries to abstain from, not until she knows the truth about everything, yet here she is laid out, her naked body breathing in the warm air. He wished to walk up to her and caress her body, make love to her gently as if they both were virgin teens unsure yet willing.

He knew she would take the chance to become closer to him, and yet he couldn’t not under false pretences. But this was a way, to relief his longing pain, instead of seeing it in that of hopeful dreams, anxious she would find him again.

He heard a slight moan come from the move of his vhenan. He focused himself on her and watched as her hand trailed down her slightly wet body, and gently squeeze her nipple. Solas’ cock twitched, and hardened once more. He watched as her other hand fell between her legs and he watched as she began to rub herself.

Quiet moans and little sighs had Solas furiously stroking his cock, pulsing with need, trying to match her rhythm. He wished she would just slightly more towards him so he could watch as her fingers invaded the space where he wished his cock to be.

She sat up with her back towards him, frustrated. He closed his eyes to listen to moans, that had become louder and more erratic as she hunched over herself. She suddenly leaned back and moaned loud, he body spasming as her release took her. Unable to control himself further, Solas gave his dick one more stroke and he came hard onto the bush in front of him. He clenched his jaw refusing any sound to come from his mouth or throat. Creators, does he wish for her right now.

She laid upon the ground breathing heavily, he wished to comfort her, to rub her down as the waves of orgasm took her and make her limp. He wondered if she thought of him. Solas sat upon the ground rubbing the sweat of his bald head. He wondered if the flush upon his face and ears was just as bad as that of the woman who unknowingly gave him a show.

He cursed his primal thoughts and yet it thrilled him.

He watched as she limply got up and dressed, she sighed and made her way back to camp. He also tied up his pants and made his way further downstream to bathe.


End file.
